After the rain comes the sun
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: This is another ending to the confession of their love.
1. Announcing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is all Rogers and Hammerstein's work. And the screen writers and the network; No Copyright infringement intended. Some ideas also come from the real Maria in her book titled "Maria."

The inspiration for this story came to me after reading, "Nothing Comes from Nothing" the revised story by Shahrazado63. The last chapters tell of a visit from Georg's mother-in-law. She comes after learning that Elsa has left him and she is told about Maria.

Maria had returned from the Abbey, but Georg never could find the right moment to talk to her; she told him she wouldn't leave again until they talked.

My story picks up after Maria is embarrassed at a dinner party.

At the end of the dinner party Baroness Whitehead hosted; Maria did not look good; she was cold and pale.

The Captain and his friend, a doctor, thought she might just need some fresh air, they suggested she go for a walk.

She walked the grounds for a longtime, before ending up in her favorite place; the gazebo where she came many a night after the children were in bed, to think and to pray.

Tonight was no different; she prayed for an answer to that lingering question; what was life's purpose for her now.

The Captain had watched her many a night, longing to talk to her, to be close to her. But that was not to be. He had brought Elsa back with him from Vienna for the sole purpose of asking her to marry him.

Tonight was different; Elsa had graciously returned to Vienna having realized their marriage was not to be. His mother-in-law, Baroness Whitehead was not as gracious; she found ways to embarrass Maria at dinner; to the extent it physically affected her.

He would walk the grounds until he found her, he knew full well, he would find her in the gazebo. He saw her through the glass, bent over with folded hands; perhaps praying or maybe just thinking.

Not wanting to scare her, he started to hum Edelweiss; a little louder the closer he got. She turned to see who was humming.

"Maria, it's only me, don't be frightened." He came closer; she moved away towards the very end of the bench.

"May I sit down," he pointed to the other end of the bench. "We both know the feelings we have for each other; I can't lie and I don't think you can either."

Maria stood up, not knowing what to do or say. He came towards her slowly.

He held her chin with his fingertips; he looked into her eyes, he softly said, "Maria, I love you."

She took a deep breath as those words sunk into her being. This was the first time anyone had spoken those words to her. The sisters and the Reverend Mother had love for her, but that was different.

She was sure her mother loved her, but she died when she was two so she never heard them from her. Her father had lost two wives and could never express love to her.

She looked at the eyes of the man who had just said those words; his eyes spoke the very words his lips had just uttered. She smiled a shy smile.

"Maria, those words have been in my heart since the first day I saw you. You touched my heart. I had you turn around so you would not see my eyes."

"You've had feeling for me for a long time also?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Maria, had hard as it might be, please call me Georg. Tell me when did you know?"

She smiled, "when you blew that silly whistle."

He laughed. "Do you know what I wanted to do when you blew the whistle at me?"

Maria looked at him. "I wanted to give you an old fashioned spanking."

"Captain – I mean Georg, really?"

"Yes, and I had that same feeling recently."

"Why?" she asked. "Because you ran away and had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry; I didn't think I mattered to you."

"Mattered! Of course you mattered to me."

"I was so mixed up, I couldn't think straight."

"Maria, come here please; no spanking today." He just smiled lovingly.

She went to him; he lifted her chin again and kissed her sweetly. Very shyly she responded. He wasn't going to rush her. He broke the kiss and brought his lips up to kiss her still closed eyes.

Guiding her head against his shoulder he held her close. She cautiously put her arms on his back.

"Maria," he whispered, "trust me darling, I know this is all so new for you. Never be afraid to tell me your thoughts. No matter what they may be. Okay?"

"Yes, Georg, I trust you."

"You know we have to go back to the house?"

"I just can't face Baroness Whitefield."

"You won't have to. I'll take you up the back stairs to your room; she leaves early in the morning. I'll let you stay in your room. I'll cover for you, don't worry."

He took her hand and walked around back and entered through the staff entrance; up the back stairs, down the hall past the children's rooms.

He didn't want to leave her, but he knew he must. With a kiss on her forehead he opened her door.

Maria put her fingers to his lips, "good night Georg, I love you; he pulled the door shut. Soon, he thought, she will be my bride.

Georg was the first down at breakfast, he spoke to Frau Schmidt. "Maria isn't feeling well, will you see if she needs anything?"

"Of course, Captain."

Frau Schmidt had become very close to Maria while the Captain was away. In her heart she knew the truth.

She knocked on Maria's door, she heard a very soft, "come in." When she opened the door, she saw Maria still in bed with a rag on her forehead. "Maria, does your head hurt?"

"Yes, Frau Schmidt, I guess I'm not used to wine or champagne."

"I brought you some tea and toast along with two aspirin. I'll tell the children you will be down later."

"Thank you."

After breakfast, having answered everyone's questions about Maria, Max drove the Baroness to the train station.

Liesl took the children to the study room for their lessons.

A little later, Georg thought Maria might feel better, he asked Liesl to check on her.

Liesl softly knocked on Maria's door. Maria had bathed and finished dressing. She opened the door.

"Oh, Fraulein, so good to see you up, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Liesl but let this be a lesson to you; be very careful the first time you are allowed an adult beverage."

Liesl smiled, "was that really the problem or is there another reason?"

"Liesl, you are going to have to wait for that answer." Maria said smiling.

"Why don't we go downstairs?"

The Captain asked everyone to come into the sitting room.

The little ones sat on the floor; Liesl, Friedrich and Louisa sat in the chairs.

Maria wasn't sure what to do; Georg solved her problem immediately. He took her hand and sat with her on the love seat.

The older children looked at each other, with a look of wonder.

"Children, you act surprised that I'm sitting with Fraulein Maria, holding her hand."

He squeezed her hand gently.

"Father," Liesl asked, "what does this mean?"

"Fraulein Maria will be with us for a long, long time. She has chosen not to return to the Abbey."

The children looked at each other in wonder. Liesl smiled at Maria, she knew. "Tell us more Father."

"Well, children, it seems that it's God's plan that she becomes someone's wife."

"Someone's wife," Brigitta exclaimed.

"Is she going to marry Uncle Max?" Kurt asked.

At that, Maria and the Captain broke into giggly laughter.

"No, Kurt. Does anyone else want to guess?"

"Oh, Father, just tell us."

"Okay no more games, I'm going to marry Maria, if she'll have me?" Maria looked at him in complete surprise, he was always teasing her.

"Fraulein, tell him yes, please?"

Everyone's eyes were on Maria.

"Georg," she surprised him by using his given name in front of the children, he smiled. "You know perfectly well the answer." She delayed answering him, then she turned and said; "I love you with all my heart, I would be most happy to be your wife."

Georg brought his other hand up to her face, he kissed ever so gently. Almost before he released his kiss the children were climbing all over him and Maria.

He tried without success to get his children's attention, he reached into his vest pocket for his whistle.

Maria saw him about to bring the whistle to his lips; "Captain," she said loudly, "please, give me the whistle." Their eyes met and she smiled at him. He laughed and handed over the whistle; never to be seen again.

The children saw her take the whistle from their Father. They quieted down instantly.

"Seems like my bride-to-be doesn't like my whistle. I knew she would be a trouble maker the first day I met her. I think she needs an old fashioned spanking."

The children looked at their father and saw his laughing eyes, so they went along with him.

They all nodded their heads.

While Maria was still in shock, he put her over his knee, "Okay, who wants to go first? Gretl?

"Father, you can't spank our governess."

"I can't?"

"No," Gretl said as she stomped her foot.

"Okay, what about kisses and tickles?"

He was laughing so hard, he almost let her fall to the floor. He turned her and held her like a baby. "Is this better, Gretl?"

She and the other children rushed to Maria, giving her tickles and kisses. She had broken free of Georg's hold of her hands and tried to stop the tickles. Finally, she gave up. Georg saw her surrender. He pushed the children away, Georg bent over and gave her a long lingering kiss.

The children covered their eyes, pretending not to watch. They just smiled and laughed.

He sat Maria on his lap and lovingly hugged her.

Maria was overcome with emotion; tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. She had never felt so much love.

"Okay, children go play for a while. I want to talk to your Fraulein."

"Maria, you know we can never be completely alone until we are married. Your living here before we are married can make for a lot of ugly rumors. We need to have a chaperone, like Max; he looked at her and winked. He didn't need to say a word, Maria knew what he meant.

They sat there and talked for a long time. Maria finally said, "I really should go check on the children."

"Why?" he asked, "is the house on fire?"

"Oh, really Georg, let's both go check on them."

Begrudgingly, Georg got off the love seat and went hand in hand with Maria to find the children.

Everyone in the house were their chaperones, even the children. They found it hard to find a quiet moment together.

The only time they got away was late in the evening after the children were in bed.

Max would see them sneak away to the gazebo.

They enjoyed each other's company. Georg showered her with affection. Their kisses were nothing but sweet and lovingly. He knew he would share deeper more passionate kisses on their wedding night. This was enough for now.

Maria was a quick learner; she responded with kisses of her own as well as affectionate touches.

Here they stood, outside the gates to the Abbey, where Maria would spend the night; neither wanted to say good night.

Finally, Georg spoke, "the sooner we get to sleep the quicker tomorrow will be here."

"I'm as bad as the children the night before their birthday or on Christmas Eve waiting for Christkindle (our Santa Claus); I don't want to go to bed, to leave you."

Georg laughed, "Yes, I know that feeling too; but we must." Kissing her sweetly he rang the bell and Maria entered the Abbey one more time as a single woman.


	2. Waiting

Before the wedding

Maria found her way to her room, knowing full well she would not fall asleep soon. She played the events of the past five weeks over and over in her mind.

The reality that tomorrow she would be a married woman was sinking in; she knew that she would experience emotions and feelings that she had never ever imagined she might one day enjoy.

Georg had been so sweet, he constantly had told her not to worry; he would guide her through everything. And she believed him.

Before going to bed she went to the chapel one last time to pray. She finished by reading First Corinthians 13: 1-13 ….and the greatest of these is love.

She returned to her room and did fall into a peaceful sleep.

Georg found the villa still a buzz when he returned. The children were so excited Liesl had had a hard time getting them to go to bed.

He smiled, before Maria I would be angry with them, but not tonight. He simply went to each child; read a quick story to the little ones; answered questions from Brigitta and Louisa; roughhoused with the boys before laying down the law to get some sleep.

Last he spoke with Liesl; reminded her how much she was like her mother. "Remember Liesl, Maria doesn't want you ever to forget her. I know you are already good friends, ever since the first night. Am I right?"

"Yes, Father. We've already talked; she told me the same thing."

"And Liesl, you can have a small glass of champagne tomorrow."

"Really?" she asked as she hugged him. He smiled in return.

The connection between him and Maria must have been telepathic; he too read First Corinthians 13: 1-13. And with love in his heart he fell sound asleep.


	3. The Day

Almost before daylight, Georg was awakened by the sound of car engines and doors opening and shutting quickly and often. The staff that had been hired to prepare the villa for their reception was already at work.

Maria had been so over whelmed by all that needed to be done that he had to reassure her often that all would be just fine. She had only asked for lots of flowers. She really would have loved to have been married and to party on her mountain.

Georg had a surprise for her. He had asked that the villa, especially the ballroom be filled with native plants; buttercup marigolds, white and lavender crocus, alpine rose in white, light pastels and even some brilliant orange, gold purple and red. Purple and white heather filled pots and clusters of white citron-scented florets of Albiflorus lined the entrance; filling in were all color of roses and carnations and on the tables were baskets of Edelweiss.

Liesl was the first to wake; she and Frau Schmidt would wake the children in groups, first Louisa and Brigitta, then Marta and Gretl. Georg had promised to get the boys ready.

With Max's help as well, they were all in the car and on their way to the Abbey at eleven o'clock.

Maria had been awakened by the bells tolling the signal for early prayer. She slipped on a dress and hurried to the chapel. There she listens to the beautiful chants from the choir, which she quietly sang to herself. After reciting her morning prayer she stopped by the kitchen for a cup of tea and a small biscuit; that's all her stomach could handle this morning.

Sister Margarita and her novice friends, Mary and Ruth helped her dress.

It was a spectacular morning, not too cold, not a cloud in the sky; it was perfect. She received her blessing from the Reverend Mother and then she walked to the back of the church.

The sight of the children all dressed up warmed her heart; she had seen all the dresses before, but seeing them now made her realize how blessed she was. These were her children.

The Processional music started: the flower girls, Marta and Gretl, followed by Louisa and Brigitta and finally Liesl.

Maria held on to her bouquet tightly, took a deep breath, she tried to push her tears away, she took that first step. Soon she saw Georg and the boys, standing slightly behind him.

Her eyes never left him; everyone in the church was a blur; she was focused on Georg's eyes. He took her hand and together they walked up the stairs to kneel before the Bishop and in God's presence they were married.

The joyful sound of _Bach's Ode to Joy_ raced them out of the church to a waiting carriage.


	4. Celebration

Celebration

Most of their quests had made their way to the villa by the time the couple arrived.

As soon as the carriage went threw the gate, Maria noticed all the flowers; they lined the front door. Inside was just as overwhelming, all her favorite flowers were everywhere.

"Georg what did you do?"

"I brought your mountain inside."

"Oh, sweetheart, they are just so beautiful."

"Wait to you see the ballroom."

Everywhere she looked there were flowers; all reminded her of "her" mountain.

Each table in the ballroom had a basket of Edelweiss.

The couple danced the first dance, to Edelweiss. The children danced with each other. Georg danced with each of his daughters and Maria danced with Friedrich and Kurt.

Max toasted the couple with champagne and Liesl did get her first glass.

The last dance was the Laendler; this time they danced it all the way through and ended with that kiss they almost had the first time.

This was their signal that they would be leaving soon.

Liesl went upstairs with Maria to help her change into her going away suit. Meanwhile Georg changed out of his uniform into a more comfortable suit.

Together they exited the villa to the well-wishes of their guest.

Max drove them to the Bristol Hotel in Salzburg; Georg had reserved the suite on the very top floor. Their large bags had been delivered early in the day; all they brought was a small bag; large enough for their night clothes.

The sitting room was full of the very same flowers that had been used at their reception.

"Georg, I never expected to see flowers here."

"They're all for you, my love."

"Come sit and talk to me."

They sat together on a love seat. He held her and kissed in a way that she felt emotions she had never felt before; she knew her face was getting warm but so was the rest of her body.

"Georg, would you like me to put on my nightgown?"

"Whenever you're ready sweetheart, I don't want to rush you."

"I'm ready, darling. I love you."

"And I love you."

Georg and Maria celebrated that wonderful union that is marriage.

THE END


End file.
